Home Invasion
by Ramica
Summary: Don stalks someone or something that has invaded his lab. A one shot. A TMNT Crossover fic, crossed with what I won't say. Complete.


Home Invasion

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any character used within this story.

Don entered his lab whistling cheerfully, it had taken him a better portion of the night to haul his latest finds from the junk yard back home to the lair, but he knew that this evening's work had not been a waste.

With all the good stuff he had found, he'd now be able to finish off some of his latest projects and possibly start some new stuff that he had been considering doing, the only problem was he lacked the equipment to do so. All in all it had been a good night.

Don was very meticulous when it came to his lab, he had it arranged specifically to his needs one section in the far right corner was where he did his experiments and prepared the clans, potions, poisons and bombs. In the far left corner was an area with unfinished projects, and inventions in the making, the middle of the room was his computer desk and in the near right corner were his workbench and various tool kits.

The room was arranged in such a way that Don never had to go far to get an item he might need no matter what he was working on at that particular time. ,

So when Don entered his lab area he noticed immediately that some things were out of place from when he last arrived back from the junkyard. In fact it looked as if someone had been tossing some of his unfinished projects about and creating havoc with them, on top of that it also looked as if someone had been rummaging in his tool kits leaving tools scattered around. In short someone had created a general mess.

Don scowled, in irritation, most likely it was Mike who had left this mess behind, Leo never bothered his stuff, Raph would at least show enough consideration, at least most the time to return his stuff to the proper place. Mike on the other hand would come in to get something, and in his haste to get back to what ever he was doing, Mike would leave the place n general disarray.

Don groaned wearily, knowing he'd have to put things in order before calling it a night and getting some much needed sleep before practice. He reached out to flip the light switch to cast some more light on the situation, but nothing happened.

" Great!" Don muttered " just great a light bulb has gone out."

Then Don thought he heard a strange noise coming from a large toolbox and then he thought he saw a quick and elusive shadow run from that direction to another area of the room.

The dim light from the open doorway, and the other light by the computer monitor screen wasn't bright enough to show who or what was in the lab but Don had a feeling it wasn't any normal sewer rat, nor was it any of his family. Though he wasn't too sure what it was.

" What?" Don wondered allowed trying to think of what was in the room with him.

A wrench was suddenly hurled at him from somewhere else and Don with quick reflexes ducked the missile with ease. He reached over one shoulder grabbing a hold of his bo staff.

Don reached out with all his senses trying to discern exactly what was in the room with him, but it moved quickly and Don couldn't be too sure what it was. That it was an intruder was all Don really needed to know.

Though Don was puzzled as to how the intruder had managed to slip past all of his alarms, get into the lair and from the lair into his lab. It didn't make sense very little could slip past all the security alarms Don had rigged, never mind past some ninja and a ninja Master.

The fact the intruder had made it this far said quite clearly that it was not to be trifled with.

Don waited patiently with his staff in hand body tensed as he searched for some sign of where the intruder was now hiding.

Suddenly he noticed the monitor screen change in brightness meaning someone had touched the keyboard or the mouse. There was a strange screech and the computer crashed to the floor with the intruder giving a vicious snarl.

Don furrowed his brow; the intruder was crossing the line. Don had a reputation to keep up and who ever was in here with him could easily make him the laughing stock of the clan.

Don didn't really need a light the dim glow from the doorway would suffice; he was ninja after all and had been trained to see in the dark. Don moved quickly and easily to his computer desk without mishap but the invader had disappeared.

Don glanced at the computer possibly it could be fixed. Don reached for a drawer on the computer desk knowing what was in the drawer just might help him get a better bead on the person in his lab.

' _Though thinking of it as a person might be stretching things a bit' _Don mused to himself '_but I really don't think that it is human.'_

As Don's hand began to open the drawer, a shuriken whipped across the room and embedded itself in the fleshy part of Don's right hand between the thumb and his first finger.

Don winced in pain and narrowed his eyes; whenever he caught who was responsible for this they would regret their actions.

Don plucked the throwing star from his hand " Come on out and show yourself" he ordered calmly remaining undaunted by the attack. If anything Don was more determined to catch the intruder.

Don heard strange almost insane laughing noise as the being that emitted the laugh, headed to yet another area of the room. From the sound of laughter Don was able to tell that it's owner was now in the far right corner.

Don retrieved the flashlight that he had gone after and let the light small but powerful beam play into that corner.

Don heard a short vicious snarling growl; similar in many ways to the ones Raph gave on waking up. That was the only thing that Don was able to spot of the intruder. Don however wasn't afraid and he wasn't about to back down either so with the bo in one hand and the flashlight in the other, Don stalked towards that corner.

Don kept the beam trained in that corner so when ever the intruder went to make a break for it, it would reveal itself. So the lights beam didn't catch the electrical cord that was drawn across a section of the floor and about a foot off the ground.

Don though was well aware of the trip wire, he wasn't a ninja for nothing and he smirked a bit '_You won't catch me that easily my friend, even if you have slipped past all my tricks to get in here.'_ Don thought, a part of him sort of admired the intruder.

It was obviously quite adept at defeating technical gadgets. Perhaps this was a being that he could possibly build a friendship with, as it was clear to Don that they did have a few things in common at any rate.

Suddenly something flew towards Don, but this time Don was prepared and his staff came up smacking the missile back towards the direction it had come from. Don recognized the missile and quickly prepared himself for what he knew would, inevitably come next.

Sure enough the smoke bomb went off as it hit the far side of the room. The intruder had been caught unaware and it began to cough and sputter as its trick backfired.

Don grinned and moved in fast. He dropped the flashlight and reached into the obscuring smoke to grab hold of what felt like a long skinny arm. Just from feel a lone Don knew it couldn't be human, though the skin felt slightly scaly like it was reptilian in nature.

Before the smoke could clear and Don could get a good look at the intruder the being raked long claws down Don's arm drawing blood.

This move startled Don almost as much as the knowledge that the intruder wasn't a normal being and Don unexpectedly let go.

Don growled a bit as the enemy escaped out of the lab, or that was what Don could judge from the creature's coughs as it went out the open door.

Don growled, knowing now that this thing had to be a mutant of some sort, and he also knew that while it was a mutant it wasn't friendly for it had continued to try to harm him. Now Don realized he would have to track it down before it went to harm any one else in the lair.

Don went out and toward the living room, he noticed Raph sprawled on the couch playing a video game and about to break Leo's high score when suddenly the game lost power and then began to click on and off in rapid succession.

" What the…." Raph cussed suddenly as he realized that Leo's high score was still the best " whoever is messing with my game is gonna git it" Raph muttered darkly as he removed a sai from his belt.

Don glanced at Raph " I think it is an intruder."

" Intruder? What intruder?" Raph demanded.

" I don't know but something was in my lab and I'm not sure how it got in there in the first place." Don explained.

Raph glanced at his brother's wounded arm and hand " It do that to you?"

Don shrugged and shifted uneasily before nodding slightly.

Raph snorted in contempt " Bout time you stopped day dreaming and practiced more often." Raph teased, " Sides I know for a fact no one has got past me all night."

" Maybe you were too engrossed in your game to pay much attention" Don shot back, " besides there is a slight possibility that it was hiding in some of the stuff I hauled back from the junk yard."

" Darn straight you brought the thing in here, cause it **didn't** get by me" Raph insisted puffing himself up slightly as he crossed his arms over his plastron.

Don recognized Raph's posturing and the last thing he wanted was trouble from Raph, all signs were definitely pointing that direction.

" I didn't say that Raph" Don pointed out " Besides at the moment it is much more important to catch this intruder. So are you going to help me or are you going sit and sulk?"

" I don't sulk" Raph roared as he turned to stomp after his brother.

Then Raph heard the same insane laughter as whatever was in the lair shorted out a lamp then raced towards the kitchen going " Yum, yum," In a roughened voice.

As the two ninjas neared the kitchen they could hear the unmistakable sounds of something gobbling food, making loud rude noises as it did so.

Don peered around the corner into the kitchen noticed food flying about as the intruder rejected some stuff instantly, seeming to enjoy the junk food that it could find instead.

Raph chuckled and thumped Don on the back " Sounds and looks like Mike on another eating binge." He joked before turning and leaving Don alone.

Don watched his brother's retreating back and decided quickly that he was better off without Raph's help anyways.

Don silently slipped into the kitchen and for the first time he got a good glimpse of the horrendous looking beast that had entered their domain. He gaped in astonishment, not sure that he could truly believe his eyes.

He recognized this beast as being from off one of Mike's movies and yet Don had never believed such a being could exist outside of a movie, that was, but there it was in all it's filthy glory.

Don wished suddenly that Mike were here for he would know the beast weakness.

Don reached over very slowly, not wanting to disturb the creature as it ate, then ever so cautiously he flipped the light switch on.

The creature howled as the bright light filled the room and it immediately dived for the nearby shadows screeching in what could only be pain.

Don moved fast grabbing hold of the struggling beast, which wasn't even half of his size but it did seem to have incredible strength considering it's smaller size and slight build. It writhed violently in his arms, kicking, clawing and trying to bite.

" Your…not…going …any…where" Don managed to say as he struggled with the beast as it snarled and snapped under him.

They struggled for some minutes before Don prevailed and managed to tie the beast up and then he looked at the creature below him glowering.

" You are going to regret **ever** messing with me," Don warned it.

The creature hissed in response laying its large ears back as it did so proving in every sense that it was still dangerous.

Don senses told him that while it was subdued it was very much a threat and that he would have to be very careful how to deal with it.

The family had a meeting in the morning. Mike had been rather excited to see the creature actually existed, he reached a finger out to touch it and the beast tried to bite his finger off.

Leo sighed " it is dangerous perhaps we ought to kill it." Leo said sadly though it was clear this was not an easy choice for the leader to make.

" It has no redeeming qualities, it's heart is bent on mischief and destruction" Splinter declared.

" What bothers me though is what if there are more of them out there" Leo stated, " we could kill this one but others could be around and causing danger."

Don coughed a little clearing his throat " Look it is dangerous and there is a possibility there is more of them out there. I think we have to inform the owner to keep better track of his creatures."

" And let him know we exist, so he can turn us into these fiendish beast. No way!" Raph snapped.

" That is just it Raph, I don't think he **wants** people to know they actually exist."

Leo smiled and glanced over at Splinter " I think it might be the best way Master."

" Can you find the owner Donatello?" Splinter wondered.

" I'm ninja Master, of course I can. I also want to do one more thing as a warning to him."

A while later Don entered central Park packing a medium size animal carrying case from which loud snarls and growls emitted, what ever was in the cage was bashing itself around as if trying to break loose. Don walked on calmly well hid in his disguise watching as the few humans he drew near avoided him, more likely from the creature in the cage then from Don.

Don shrugged it off such things would only work in his favour tonight.

He arrived at the prearranged meeting spot and saw a slight middle age man sitting hunched on a bench trying to look inconspicuous. He looked exactly the way his picture had shown him to be.

" Grebleips is that you?" Don asked quietly as he made his way to the bench.

" If you have harmed him…" the man began.

Don cut him off quickly " Don't threaten me. Your little **pet** had no right being out in public where it could harm innocent people" Don snapped quickly refusing to be cowed.

" It is not a pet" Grebleips corrected Don a bit sharply as he peered into the cage trying to assure himself the creature was okay. He noticed immediately that something wasn't right " What have you done with him?"

" Nothing much really. I just managed to bring out his nicer side and now he seems to hate that part of himself and is intent on destroying it" Don replied smirking a bit as he explained.

Grebleips groaned rubbing his forehead " Look Don yes he managed to escape they are rather hard to keep track of at times you know…"  
" Don't tell me your problems" Don grumbled, " I don't care they escape again and my brothers and I will see to it they never do so again do you understand that?" Don snapped " the only reason I am giving it back to you in this condition is to maintain your **silence!"**

" Well…Uh yes. But you must see that it really ought to consider this an honour." Grebleips protested.

Don gritted his teeth " An honour?" Don repeated a bit confused " how so?"

" Well they do love technical gadgets. It is only natural for them to gravitate to those places, or people that will provide them with the stimuli that they enjoy."

Don couldn't believe he was hearing this, true the fellow who was before him was a creative genius in his own right and rich so he could most likely get away with being eccentric.

Still Don found he had to keep his hands firmly pushed into the pockets of his trench coat for fear of throttling this fellow.

True this was a response that could be expected far more from Raphael but the creature had tested the passive turtle's patience to the breaking point as it was, and now the owner didn't seem to be much better.

" Grebleips you don't want word spread they exist, and we don't want word spread that we exist right?" Don asked a bit testily.

" Uh, no that information just wouldn't be good" he admitted sounding and acting very embarrassed by that fact.

Don nodded that was all he wanted to hear, he turned to walk away and then as if Don remembered something he turned back " Then you will do us all a favour and keep your gremlins out of other fanfics or we will put a stop to them." Don warned before walking away into the shadows of the park.

The End

Author's note: Okay I admit I got the idea for this story while watching the movie " gremlins." Hope you liked. Ramica


End file.
